theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nephrite
The "Centipeetle Mother" is a Gem Monster that debuted in "Gem Glow". Info Appearance The Centipeetle Mother takes the form of a giant centipede-like creature. It is composed of roughly thirteen (visible) dark-green segments (excluding the head and the rear) that each bear one pair of similarly colored legs. The final segment bears no legs, but what appears to be a pair of mandibles. Each of these segments is covered on the top side with a hard crystal covering. Its head is composed primarily of a gigantic pair of jaws/mandibles with a gem in the back of the "mouth". This gem is circular in shape and colored light green with dark-green contour lines surrounding the circumference of the gem, connecting to a circular shape. Its gem seems to act as its iris, being in the middle of what would rationally be a sclera. It also features a green crystal protuberance on the base of the head that forms a broken horn-like structure. It has a flowing, light-cream colored mane immediately behind its head. After being released from the bubble in "Monster Buddies" and regenerating, it appears in an all-around reduced form. Its body is reduced to only two segments, and its mane, head, and secondary mandibles have been reduced in size as well probably indicating that it has to grow over time. This can be seen as the Centipeetle Mother grows throughout the episode. Its gem now comprises the entirety of its whole eyeball instead of just the iris, and the gem on its head is now gone. Abilities and Powers It can eat with its mouth, even though its eye is located in its mouth, blocking its throat, thus making it so that there is no visible means of having the ingested food reach any sort of stomach. Unique Abilities * Hybrid Arthropod Physiology: Due to having the appearance of two arthropods, specifically a centipede and a beetle, the Centipeetle Mother has the innate abilities of both organisms. ** Chilopodan Physiology: Like a centipede, the Mother uses its jaws to attack enemies or prey. Both employ deadly substances in their attacks. The centipede uses venom while the Mother uses a corrosive liquid. ** Coleopteran Physiology: Like a beetle, the Mother's defenses are increased due to the hard gem-like covering on each segment possesses. ** Climbing Skills: It is able to climb vertical walls and sheer cliff faces. * Creature Creation: The Centipeetle Mother has the ability to produce and command Centipeetles that aid it in battle. * Corrosive Liquid Generation: It can produce an extremely corrosive substance that can easily erode various materials, ranging from wood to stone to ice. It can use this corrosive substance as a projectile to attack from afar or assault enemies with a constant torrent of the substance to easily break down their defenses. ** Rotative Spitting: In "Monster Buddies", the small Centipeetle Mother is seen to be able to rotate its head many times. It utilized this in that it spun its head rapidly and sprayed its corrosive substance, showering the immediate area in a manner extremely similar to that of a sprinkler. On Sora's Team The Centipeetle is the team's loyal monster pets, and is also trying to retain it's true gem form before she became corrupted. Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Bugs Category:Gems Category:Unknown Genders Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Corrupted characters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Aliens Category:Sora's Team Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cute characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Strong characters Category:Warriors